In the Heart of the Hyenas
by HyenaGirl557XXShenzi4evatlk
Summary: Right,This is about Shenzi and Banzai after the lion king happened. It contains Mild bad language. I promise that at least once every 2 weeks a new chapter will be uploaded, it will be as long as possibl.Rated T just in case i start editing ;  enjoy
1. Daybreak

Hyena_Girl557xxxShenzi4evaTlk:

Right, This is about the hyena trio throughout their lives.

Maritzia, Fisadi, Garami, Antarinia, and Amryza are all actual characters, but are not in the movies. I spent hours of research finding it out.

Breech_Loader used Fisadi in their fan fix but this is a different one. He, and Maritzia, are NOT fully hyenas. More about that later.

Please rate and review! (I wont get mad if you don't)

It was another, Dry, cold daybreak in the Graveyard.

Shenzi sluggishly woke from her dreams of a lush, habitable home, to the damp, undesirable cave in which she was forced to reside.

She noticed Banzai wasn't in his normal resting spot, under the large stone ledge just inside the cave exit.

She rose slowly up and carefully, as not to wake Ed, exited the den.

She found Banzai sitting by a large elephant skull.

He was staring thoughtfully at the ground, lost in a daydream.

His personal thoughts kept straying to thoughts about shenzi.

Her bright Hazel eyes, Glistening in the moonlight…

The way she never seemed to care when someone tried to knock her..

Everything about her, really.

Banzai sighed with the frustration of it all.

_She would say no anyway, there's no point in ruining the only chance I've got. Even if THAT is miniscule…_

As he was daydreaming, he didn't notice Shenzi approaching him.

"Hi banzai! What you doin going on a walk so early then?" she asked him.

"well, its kinda nice out today and…"

He stopped when he realised that Shenzi was smiling disbelievingly at him.

" 'ya mean that 'ya couldn't be bothered to wait till decent hours to go pick a fight with Fisadi."

"You know about that?"

"Maritzia told me".

"Oh…" He trailed off, and gazed at Shenzi, who was suddenly distracted by a loud noise.

"I have to go now banzai, 'Kay?" She said quickly.

"Oh, O…"

He didn't have a chance to finish before she was walking away.

He was by himself for probably just a matter of seconds before Shenzi's best friend Maritzia walked over.

"Hey banzai. What'cha doing? See you had a little 'Conversation' with Fisadi. Came bolting into the cave whimpering like a lil' pup he did."

"Did he now? don't see what HIS problem is, he started it."

"I know, always does. So how's it going with you and shenzi?"

"Not too well. See, I want her as my mate, but 'coz she's the matriarch and all, I don't wanna say nothing in case she takes it the wrong way. I mean, you know what she's like."

"Yeah, I get'cha . She is SOOO stubborn when she wants 'ta be. Best way 'a workin' is 'ta take it slow, if 'ya want 'ya guts on the INSIDE of 'ya skin." Maritzia said. (Maritzia abbreviated EVERYTHING)

"Either way I best be off or Fisadi's gonna be freakin' out back at the den, the idiot. Catch'cha later."

Maritzia Left, leaving banzai alone with his thoughts….


	2. The question

Shenzi4eva:

Sorry, last chapter was dodgy, eh? This one will be better.

Later that evening, Shenzi came in with a large Zebra kill.

As they were eating, she noticed that Banzai wasn't eating as much as normal.

"Are you okay, banzai? Some thing seems to be bothering you."

"oh, it's just… it's hard to… Ed, could you go away a minute.. Shenzi its just…oh.. This is so difficult…"

_She's gonna whack you one if you say it.. You're just another male to her.._

"Come on then, spit it out" Shenzi said impatiently.

"I…I…." He looked at the zebra as if it would give him courage.

"I… I.."

Ed came back in, clearly forgetting his instructions to leave.

"Ed, GO AWAY! What DON'T you get about 'Private' Convos'?"

Shenzi kicked Ed out of the door.

"banzai, just tell me whatever it is. It cant be so important that you cant bear to say it. Wait a second… what have you done THIS time? And why did you say it was a private convo? And…"

"Question overload!

Ok, look… I….I… I love you. There… I said it…" He braced himself for shenzi to smack him round the head, but when he looked up, she was deep in thought.

" Banzai…" Shenzi just looked at the floor.

Right, I will have the 3rd up 2night ok?


	3. The Love and The Lost

Shenzi4eva:

What will shenzi say? Find out in this chapter!

Shenzi was extremely puzzled.

_Why would Banzai suddenly say that, after all of these years?_

But no matter how much she tried to shake it off, she felt the same way.

But now was not a time for thinking, it was a time for concentration.

"Are 'ya ready Shenz'? This buffalo looks like a tough lil' 'un." whispered Maritza in her foreign accent. (She was an African wild dog, but fell asleep on a human truck, and ended up in the outlands with her mate, Fisadi.)

"Ready as ever" Shenzi replied, although her heart wasn't in the hunt today.

Later that night…

Shenzi and banzai were alone in the den together, as Ed had gone out to visit his 'Girlfriend' as Maritzia called her, a young female called Azulari.

As they ate the remnants of the Buffalo, Shenzi felt a strange choking feeling. Every few seconds, one of them would gaze at the other until they looked up, the would quickly look the other way.

Shenzi was looking at banzai at that particular point in time, then he raised his head and met her gaze. This time, neither of them looked away.

Then they both found themselves moving slowly closer together, still watching each other each other as if in a dream. When they were just a whisker-width away, Shenzi whispered to him:

"Before, I didn't know how to feel but now… I do." she said and nuzzled his neck with her head. He licked her shoulder in a friendly manner, and then they both were surprised when Ed walked in… With Maritzia in tow. Shenzi jumped sideways in surprise, and ended up half knocking herself out on the wall.

"Maritziaaaa… Hi… we were just.. Um… Talking about… ZEBRAS! Yeah! That was it! Weren't we banzai?" She squeaked, totally hoping he got her message.

"Um, soz to burst 'ya bubble Hun' but I did just see al 'a dat 'ya know. I isn't dumb enough to believe dat one babz." Maritzia stared at shenzi, annoyed that she had attempted to lie."

" Ok, Ok, Fine. I admit it. We were NOT talking about zebras. But please don't say about it to Fisadi. It'll only give him an excuse to subject himself to being ragged." Shenzi Confessed, then started laughing her heart (this was her way of expressing embarrassment).

Then Banzai just turned scarlet and fled the cave…

About 10 hours later…

"I can't find banzai anywhere!" Shenzi wailed, searching under every rock, in every skull.

She heard movement in a skull.

"banzai?" She asked it hopefully, But the desert rat just ran off.

"I just hope he's ok…" she muttered then allowed herself to cry a little. It was the dead of night, and she and Ed were the only people awake.

They continued their search, Desperately hoping Banzai wa.s alive…

Shenzi4eva:

Will Shenzi and Ed ever find him? Find out in chapter 4.


	4. LoveSickness And Lions

Shenzi4eva:

Ok, don't worry, I don't like killing my favourite characters in my fanfix. Sorry if you hate banzai but this is a Romance, not a Crime Story.

Shenzi was so exhausted from searching for banzai that she was practically fainting.

Eventually, she could no longer walk as of fatigue.

She climbed into a large elephant skull, and lay at the bottom whimpering softly.

"Shenzi?" She heard banzai's voice from above her.

"Banzai? Banzai!" She scrabbled out of the skull towards her best friend/boy friend in desperation.

"Where were you? Me and Ed have been looking all over for you…"

She looked at the floor.

"I.. I mean we.. I mean.. I thought id lost you." she said, gripping him tightly.

"Its ok, Just an encounter with simba is all. No biggie."

"No Biggie? Do you even KNOW how long its been? 10 hours! TEN HOURS!"

"Calm down Shenz', chill!"

"Oh well, it don't matter.. I mean at least you're safe.."

Banzai jus licked her muzzle. She nuzzled him back, then went into one of her hysterical laughing sessions.

Suddenly, A growling noise from behind them startled them.

"B…banzai…What was that?"

"I have no clue.."

All of a sudden, a group of lionesses, lead by simba, stepped out from behind a rock.

"w…What do you want?" Shenzi asked Simba, noticing that he was angry.

"We saw your pack hunting in the pridelands."

" But there's no food elsewhere!"

"You know it's against the rules."

"We made an agreement!"

"Yes, but that was: All food that isn't needed will go to you"

"yes? So where's the food?"

"All 508 Buffalo, and 736 zebra, were needed."

"That is not fair though!"

" I don't care. So now your little friend will pay the price."

Nala reaches forward and grabs Banzai.

"**No! Banzai!" **Shenzi shouted, but was smashed aside by Vitani.

_No… Banzai…I love you… Simba… Nooo…_

**Will banzai survive? Or will simba succeed in killing him?**

**Find out Chapter 5!(ps Don't you just love Cliff hangers?)**


	5. Freedom and Fear

**_Ok: here you go: it's not much but it'll do. Nope, not letting on what'll happen.=] read it and see. Btw in this chapter I think the first verse of Kesha's song Dancing with tears in my eyes suits Shenzi._**

Banzai awoke with a throbbing pain in his head.

It took him nothing but a few seconds to remember what happened.

"Huh… What the…?"

He turned his head sideways and noticed Kiara conversing with Simba.

"Daddy, It just doesn't seem right to kill him."

"It cant be helped, Kiara. Shenzi knows she isn't to hunt here."

"But daddy…"

Vitani joined the conversation.

"Kiara is right, your Highness. These hyenas were my best friends as a cub"

" I don't care, Vitani. They trespass, they pay. They know that."

Zazu came flying over in a panic.

"Sire! There are hyenas in the Pridelands!"

"Capture me one of them, Lionesses. Zazu, Monitor that no one is hurt."

"On it, Sire."

Banzai heard this part of the conversation , and his heart gave a leap of hope. Maybe this isn't the end…

Just then Nala walked in with Maritzia, -Who was screaming abuse, - Clasped in her strong jaws.

"I found her resting by the water hole Simba."

"make her tell her all she knows."

"Why are you here?" Nala asked, And pinned Maritzia to the floor.

"I…Im here because Matriarch Shenzi is angry at simba, Mainly for capturing her future mate."

Future mate? Banzai thought How come I didn't know this?

"Shenzi didn't say she had a mate."

"Is 'dat a prob' 'dat I'm meantta know 'da answer to? All I know she wants 'er mate back now or she's gonna freak at 'ya'll."

"And might I ask, how EXACTLY does this concern you?"

"Im her best friend and adviser."

"is there any more knowledge.. hmm.. Lets say.. On Shenzi and this male?"

"Only that the male is called Banzai."

"Is that all you know?"

"yes."

Thank you, maritzia. If she'd have said about our 'Little chat' A few days ago, I would be a dead male. Not that I arent any way…

"Mother, Please don't hurt them."

"Kiara, this does not concern you."

"Mum! By what I have heard, they are only here to recover Shenzi's mate. Just let him go."

"Darling.. we cant do that"

"Why?"

"Because They were allies of scar, we cant trust them. They could turn on us any second, and they broke the rules. So this male dies. So does she."

"But Mum, WE broke it first. We promised Food, we didn't supply."

"And that matters how?"

"Mum, I wont let you!"

"Fine, Have it your way. I shall converse with your father."

Why did Kiara stick up for us like that?

"Look, Banzai or whatever, I do understand how you feel ok? My father did everything to take Kovu away from me. I know how much it hurts to lose a mate."

"Shenzi Is NOT my mate."

"'an 'ya reckon? She's crazy 'bout ya! Cant 'ya work dat out for ya self?"

"maritzia, im just another male to her."

"No ya aint. I should know. Im 'er bezzie not you."

"What are you two talking about?"

"he says shenzi don't care 'bout 'im but she crazy 'bout 'im"

"Ohh… either way, my dad'll kill me but… oh well… Follow me."

Kiara led them out the back of pride rock.

"Thank you!" Banzai shouted.

" Yeah thanks a bunch! We aint gonna forget 'dis one for a long time!"

And the two escaped prisoners ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Suddenly, banzai saw the most awful thing he had ever witnessed in his life…

Shenzi's body lay, a bloodied, mangled mess, upon a large rock, underneath an Acacia tree.

"Shenzi wake up! No! Shenzi…" Banzai began to cry into Shenzi's fur…

**What's Going to happen to Shenzi? Will she wake up… Or die?**

**Find out next chapter!**


	6. Life,Love and Licks

**Nothing to say.**

"Shenzi…" Banzai sobbed into her fur.

"What's up banzai we need to.. SHENZI!" maritzia rushed over.

"Cum on banzai pull 'ya wait we need to get her home and pronto!"

"Hurry UP maritzia!"

Back at the den…

"She's still alive." The Clans Doctor, Sinatra, concluded.

"Oh thank god.." Banzai released his breath, only just realising he'd been holding it.

"I'm gonna leave you to it. She's going to wake up soon."

15 minutes later…

"Huh… What the…?Banzai?" Shenzi muttered, trying desperately to stop him licking her to death.

"Shenzi! Im so glad you're alive! What happened?"

"Lioness.. It threatened Karazimu, so I defended her… The lioness ragged me…"

"I hope you're ok…"

"yeah.. Wait a second… How are you here?"

"Kiara helped me escape."

"Why.."

"I do not know, but I'm just happy that you're ok.."

" I was more worried about you" Shenzi said, and licked him across the snout. He licked her back and it eventually turned into a strange version of tag.

Ed came back from Azulari's den, to find his two best friends playing their odd game. In his mind, he understood everything in perfect sense. He just had issues saying it.. And right then he knew the exact question playing at his friends minds…

Half an hour later…

The two hyenas collapsed into an exhausted heap on the sandy floor of their den panting from all the running.

"Banzai..*Pant*… I've been meaning.. *Pant* to ask you something.."

"What's that, shenzi…"

"Well.. I was wondering… If.. I was wondering If…"

Shenzi fell in to one of her hysterical laughing sessions.

"B-banzai… I was wondering.. If.. You would be my.. If you would be my mate.." She stuttered, Trying not to giggle.

What will banzai say? Tell ya tomorrow!


	7. Mornings, Night, Spying idiots

**Sorry I didn't explain why there aren't many characters!**

**Right, most of shenzi clan died in fight with simba, most of rest starved, or were killed. 17 remained, then along came Maritzia and Fisadi in the human truck. So then there was a total of 19.**

**Females:**

**Shenzi, (Meaning savage**

**Azulari, (don't know meaning**

**Karazimu, (")**

**Maritzia, (")**

**Sadikifu(meaning Reliable Friend)**

**Bashira (Predictor of good news)**

**Chausiku (Born at night)**

**Sinatra (don't know)**

**Tambika(Offering)**

**Males:**

**Banzai (skulk, lurk)**

**Ed (don't know)**

**Fisadi (Evil Person)**

**Gheilani (Tropical Tree)**

**Tafiti (research, Investigate)**

**Azaan (strength)**

**Jasira (Bold, Courageous)**

**Najah (success)**

**And sorry for long note! Here's the chapter!**

Shenzi woke up with something particularly heavy on her head.

She yawned and shoved banzai off of her head, wishing he picked better places to sleep.

"Banzai ger'off!"

"Hmmn…what the? Shenzi… Huh?"

"Hey ya'll! I Is 'ere now peoples! oh soz did I come at a bad time?"

"Don't worry about it Maritzia."

"Yeah.. don't worry.. *Falls asleep again*Zzzz…"

"Anatine is here with the morning report."

"Right well…"

"Azulari is even crazier than before,

Sadikifu has smashed Tafitis head upon the floor,

Tambika is complaining of Lions on her hunt,

Fisadi is hiding because whenever he come out he always gets a thump!

Jasiras' had a fight with gheilani,

Sinatru was going to eat me for her Tea!

Najah was following Bashira,

Azaan says he's going to fight over her!

Tambika was trying to run away,

Until your encounter with simba yesterday!"

"SHUT UP!" Shenzi yelled and threw the annoying Hornbill female out of the door.

"WILL YOU PACK TELLING ME USELESS STUFF?"

"Right and last of all I at last have got myself a Mate! Isnt it great!"

"NO! WE CANNOT HAVE OUR ONLY MESSENGER OFF ON MATERNITY LEAVE!"

"Er.. Shenzi… You hate Anatine.."

"Banzai that's besides the point"

"whatever"

"eva way 'dats all we had ta' say anyways, Let's go Anatine!"

"Bye."

"See ya."

"You cant stand that Hornbill can you?"

"No banzai I cant."

Later that night...

"um.. I was thinking bout what you said last night and I um…I.. Grr… why are words so damn complicated?"

"I get what you mean without you even saying it." Shenzi said and licked him profusely, more friendlily than romantically.

Banzai just looked extremely surprised.

Shortly later they were playing their demented tag game again, until they both collapsed on the floor in a heap, laughing their heads off.

About 1 hour later:

Ed had decided to bring Azulari home with him.

When they got to the den, Azulari stuck her head round the door, Looked around, flattened her ears, pulled her head back and started giggling.

"Um!" She said. (she was crazy because she had the mind of a young pup, in human terms, a 5yr old toddler)

"Lets NOT go in there Ed"

Ed said something in Ed-Speak.

"So funny! Lets go water hole in pride lands!"

So the two ran off.

Ok, so I can tell ur like, What the hell is she waffling on about, but im trying to give hints about the future here! =] u will understand one of these days!


	8. Idiot male

This takes place one week later ok?

**Shenzi had started throwing up in the mornings and complaining about abdominal pain.**

**Banzai (Being a male) Had no clue about WHY she was like this only in early hours (I bet the readers have already guess if you aint, when do women have morning sickness *hint hint*)**

"**Er… shenzi, how come you feel sick in mornigs all of a sudden?"**

"**I do not know now GET Sinatra!"**

"**Ok ok don't go in a mardy with me!"**

**15 minutes later..**

_**Grr, Another dumb male who cant see the obvious…**_

"**And her stomach looks slightly bloated! YOU HAVE TO COME NOW!"**

**At the den:**

"**It is exactly as I suspected, Matriarch Shenzi. There is nothing wrong with you. You are expecting pups is all."**

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAT? Banzai…" Shenzi snarled at him.**

"**Hehe… Goodbye." *Runs***

"**Males."**

"**I am SOOOO gonna mangle him."**

**Soz short but I had 2 get off computer.**


	9. Doctors, Dumb idiots, and NO DUCKS!

Right, sorry for the last one being seriously rubbish but hey, when you have to get off the computer you have to get off the computer right?

Either way, I hope you have guessed what happened and why Azulari was giggling (If you havent read the last two chapters again until you do)

Here's the Chapter!

Shenzi was sulking in her part of the den, far away from the others.

_What happened yesterday anyway? I don't remember nothing. All I know is I smacked my head real hard… Oh no… I am such an idiot!_

She slammed her head against a rock in frustration.

_Ouch.. But wait.. Banzai did not slam his head.. He was perfectly sane… then that means.. WHATT! _

_OMG!_

"Banzai you are SOOO dead when you get home!"

She yelled at nobody in particular.

7 hours later..

Banzai lay underneath his new home, a large elephant skull.

He knew Shenzi would rag him if he went back, even though it wasn't even his fault that she was pregnant! Well, according to him. _All I know was that I drank some odd Stuff Tafiti found in a shiny rock, then I couldn't remember anything.. OH NO IT WAS THAT DRINK!_

"TAFITI!"

" Yes Banzai?"

"That stuff you gave me… I drank… This is SO your fault!"

"might I ask what is my fault?"

"Shenzi is pregnant that Is what!"

"Oh dear. But I have no particular interest in shenzi."

"Not you as a person you for making me test that formula!"

"Oh! I get you!"

"Finally.. Im going for a walk."

*Leaves den*

"Hehehe… I take it he liked the Human Drink I gave him. I think humans call it "Alcohol" Odd name, but Fisadi said it makes people insane.. And banzai had it coming to him, he terrorizes poor fisadi."

Banzai was so angry that the slightest thing could wind him up,

And the last thing he wanted was to see Fisadi's scared eyes watching him from under a rock.

So, to make himself feel better, he ragged fisadi.

" Hey, what's so bad 'dat ya need ta kill fisadi 'bout?"

_She obviously hasn't been told yet._

"Shenzi's pregnant, and it's all Fisadi's fault for getting Tafiti to make me drink this weird stuff that made me not remember anything, and shenzi hit her head and… urrrgh.."

"Let me guess, you're out 'ere so early 'cause 'ya scared dat shenzi 's gonna rag ya when ya get home right?"

"Kind of.. You see, I don't think Shenzi likes the idea of being a mother just yet."

"I is gonna go talk to her."

Later..

"I guess I just have to deal with it, eh maritzia?"

"'dats 'da spirit gal! you'z gonna be a great mum for deese lil' puppies!"

" I suppose… But the thing is, how am I meant to feed them? I mean, the pridelands is far to risky, and we already are going without.."

"I is gonna ask Bashira ta go and ask Kiara if we can hunt in da Pridelands."

"Thanks Mari, you're the best."

"Oh, one lil' thing? Can Banzai come safely back without you'z killing im?"

"..Fine. I wont kill him."

"You'z better not coz he's takin' it out on poor fisadi."

"He takes EVERYTHING out on fisadi."

"Oh well. Either way be nice or I is gonna get !"

30 minutes afterwards…

Banzai limped into the cave (He got his leg trapped under a rock fighting Fisadi) expecting to be ragged, Instead he discovered that shenzi was just giving him the cold shoulder.

"Shenzi, Im sorry. Tafiti made me drink this stuff, and it made my head doolaly. Ok? Shenzi?"

Shenzi just looked at him for a minute, then walked to her corner of the den, obviously wondering whether to believe him or not.

Later on…

Banzai walked over to where Shenzi was laying, staring at the wall.

"Shenzi… are you ok?"

"Mmmn.." she muttered, but when he moved to the side of her, it was clear she had been crying.

"Shenzi… Its ok. I understand that you're mad at me. I wont take it badly if you decide to wig out at me." He whispered, hoping she would react.

"I… Im not gonna freak at you, Banzai. I guess it was partly my fault… I shouldn't have been so near to that rock, because if I hadn't have hit my head, and then I wouldn't have lost my marbles."Shenzi sighed, staring solemnly at the floor.

"No it wasn't Shenzi.. It was My fault for letting Tafiti make me drink that stuff. I'm a total loser, I accept that."

"yeah and I accept that im a TOTAL bitch."

"I guess we're both even then."

"I suppose. The issue is, we're not exactly parent material are we?"

" It'll be fine. This pup cant be that difficult? I thought you were meant to have Maternal instincts?"

"Meant to, Don't. Issue I have learned to come terms with."

"Look, I thought you were meant to be the smart one? Either way, It cant be that hard can it? I mean, MY parents managed, which is a big achievement what with Ed and all that."

*Shenzi laughs*

"You're right. If your mum survived with YOU, We'll survive easily."

"Hey!"

"Sad fact of life. Learn to live with it or don't. Makes no odds to me."

"I wonder how many pups you're having?"

"*Laughs* One way to change the subject. I don't know. Has Barisha spoke to Kiara about hunting grounds yet?"

"No idea."

"Its weird, Barisha is allowed onto pride rock. Not fair."

Ed decided now was a good time to bring Azulari home with him.

"canIhaveazebra? Please canIhaveazebra? No no canIhaveabuffalo?"

"Shut up azulari."

"I don't wanna. CanIhaveaBuffalo?"

"NOOO!"

"Um! Naughty shouting. BAD!"

Ed said some thing then.

"No Ed she CANT move in. go move in with her."

"Canihaveabuffalo?"

"SCRAM!"

Ed and azulari left solemnly. Well, as solemnly as two crazy hyenas could get.

"They are the most annoying people in the world besides Anatine. You know, I know who her mate is."

"Who's that?wait she has a mate?" Banzai asked, confused. (He was asleep when told.)

"yes, Its ZAZU. ZAZU OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Banzai scratched an itch on his neck, which annoyed shenzi who smacked him over the head immediately started crying.

"Hey, shenzi its ok, whats the matter? Im going to find the doctor."

15 minutes later..

_THIS GUY AGAIN? WHY CANT HE ASK SOMEONE ELSE I'M A BUSY PERSON!_

"Sinatra, Shenzi's gone dalula. She smacked me, then started crying. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"But there must be! HURRY UP!"

"Fine if it makes you shut up."

At the den..

"I told you there was nothing wrong with her. Just mood swings. it's a side effect of pregnancy."

"Oh sorry, didn't know that… hehe… umm."

"Goodbye!"

*Runs away from the idiot*

"Banzai I think ED worked that out before you."

"Just making sure."

"Go get me a waterbuck would you?"

" why specifically a…"

"NOW!"

"Going going!"

But whilst he was out hunting, he came face to face with the last perso he wanted to meet…

Who is it? Sorry to all boys/men reading this but im a girl so this sort of contemplates my point of view not yours. Next one this afternoon or tonight. =D hope it makes up for last chapter!


	10. Perish,Pain,Pups

**One month later ok?**

_Banzai, Where are you?_

Shenzi thought to herself, Wishing she had any chance of ever finding her lost mate.

Why did you leave me Banzai? When I am so close to having these pups too…

She sobbed into her paws, not attempting to stop herself.

Even though she was Matriarch, when she was away from the pack, It was ok to cry.

Then suddenly, Inspiration washed over her.

He went looking for waterbuck… and waterbuck live in the Pridelands.. NO! Simba must have him! Im coming Banzai!

With that, the female hyena ran off in the general direction of pride rock..

On Pride Rock..

Banzai lay in agony in the Skeleton Cage that he was trapped inside.

His stomach growled in hunger, but he would never let them get to shenzi. Not even if it mean him Starving to death.

Kiara was kind enough to give him a small bit of meat whenever her father wasn't watching him, but even she had said that he wouldn't survive much longer In there.

Suddenly Zazu flew into the doorway towards Simba.

"Sire, Shenzi is in the pridelands. Nala is Hurt!"

"and there was me thinking she would be smarter than to drag herself to her death."

"NO!" Banzai yelled from his cage.

"I wont Let you hurt Her!"

"Oh yeah what exactly are you gonna do about it? Nothing? Just as I thought."

Banzai smashed himself hard against his solid prison in desperation.

At the same point Anatine came flying in.

"Shenzi says Give her mate back NOW or she is going to have to kill Shani and Chaka."

"what? The cubs! No! She wont DARE!"

"Oh, she will. She's fuming. Oh, By the way, Im sorry to say, But I just fooled you! He just escaped and got out of the pridelands while I bugged ya. Haha. Goodbye Losers!"

Simba spun round only to find Banzai's cage empty.

"NO! Hes gone!"

"Sire, I did a patrol, all the hyenas are gone… Wheres the male?"

"He escaped."

"Oh look its Shani and chaka…"

Back in the outlands…

"Shenzi! Am I glad to see you!"

"Banzai! Oh my god.. Look at you…what did they do to you?" shenzi yelped, looking at her mates matted fur and his clearly visible ribs.

" they tried to starve me. Kiara fed me, along with Vitani, and they kept me alive."

"Oh banzai…"Shenzi shoved her cheek against his neck.

Suddenly she screamed in pain.

"Huh? Shenzi? Whats wrong? Are you OK? Whats happening?"

"IM HAVING THE PUPS THAT'S WHAT!"

She yelled at him.

"Oh my god omigod.. Breathe… wait there.. Il get someone!"

_Please let her pups be ok…._

_Please let him be fast.._

Then she screamed again…

**Will Shenzi's pups be ok?**

**Find out in c11!**


	11. Arguements, adimu, and accidents!

**The pups names and meanings are as follows:**

**Bahiya = Beautiful**

**Kamaria = Like the moon**

**Taaba = troubles**

**Adimu= Inadequate, Faulty, Deficient**

**Faika = Superior**

**They are all Female. And they are not fan characters.**

**Oh and Milta is Bahiya's Friend.**

**Lamia is the friend of Kamaria,**

**Imani is Adimus friend ( she is Maritzias daughter)**

**Najma= Faikas friend.**

**Nia is Taaba's friend.**

**Oh yeah 1 week later.**

Shenzi and banzai gazed down at the five little pups nestling beside their mother.

They were both surprised to notice when they were cleaned, that one of them was jet black. So she was christened Kamaria. one of them was so elegant and fragile, that the only suitable name for her was Bahiya.

There was a larger pup who bossed all the other ones around, always got the best resting spots etc. She was called Faika.

Then there was an adventurous pup named Taaba, because she wouldn't stay still!

Then, as with every litter, there was the runt, a tiny little frail thing who went by the name of Adimu.

Now though, They were all progressing really well.

"Aren't they wonderful Shenzi?"

"yes Banzai. For the Five hundredth time in the last minute YES!"

"But they are."

"Whatever."

"That one is the spitting image of her mother." he said signalling to Faika, who was standing on a rock squeaking indignantly at Taaba who was trying to share her rock.

"You have said that FIFTEEN TIMES NOW BANZAI."

Shenzi growled, getting annoyed at her mate.

"Not my fault." Banzai whimpered, shying away from the irritated female hyena.

" I need some time alone."

Shenzi sighed and walked off by herself.

3 months later…

"Where did Adimu go? Im gonna rag her when I get my claws on her.." Faika growled, Looking angrily at the tiny nibble in HER leg of zebra.

"Yep, cause its like SOOO important about the massive leg having a little nip in it. Not." Kamaria rolled her hazel eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up im trying to have a private convo with Milta here." bahiya growled aggressively at her bickering sisters.

"You and Stinkin' Milta. Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?" Nia asked, laughing at the shocked faces of Bahiya and milta.

"Yeaaaah, sis you is spending lots time with him. You is."Adimu agreed.

"Learn to talk then come back adimu." bahiya retaliated.

"I can talk sissy I is good talker." Adimu defended indignantly.

"No you cant. Speak plain Hyena would ya'?" Faika shouted at the much weaker hyena pup, pinning her onto her back in rage.

"I didn't mean it!" Adimu squeaked in pain, thrashing under the powerful grasp of her larger sister.

"Let go of her Faika. Its not her fault she's little and cant talk yet. Come on, Adimu. Nia, Imani, You coming?"Taaba said, Beckoning to her friends, ending the conversation abruptly to the other pups watching.

"Whatevs."Nia replied.

"Me!"Imani said.

"Im coming too," Kamaria stated, standing up and shaking the dust out of her sleek black coat.

And with that, the five females walked away from the bitches who were sitting behind them.

"So… Where are we going again Taaba? You didn't tell us." Nia asked her best friend.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go and cause some trouble up at Pride Rock." Taaba answered her.

"Is that good idea Taaba? We Get squisheed if we finded." Adimu pointed out anxiously.

"Don't worry so much Adimu. We wont GET found. And if we do, I bet we could outsmart a bunch of dumb lions any time of the day." Taaba replied mischievously to her smaller sibling.

"are you sure?" Adimu whispered to her sister as she covered Kiara in mud and leaves.

"yes, I am.. OW!" Taaba yelled as she was smashed aside by a heavy, strong paw.

"Taaba!" Nia screamed. But simba was relentless and angry about waking up and discovering hyenas smothering his daughter in filth.

He backed the pups to the edge of pride rock, suddenly striking out with his paw.

"No!" Taaba screeched, throwing herself in the way to give the others time to escape.

But, In doing so, she took the hit, and tumbled to the edge of pride rock…

Suddenly, she felt something in the ground, and then, the small ledge she had been standing on collapsed, casting her over the edge of Pride rock falling to an unknown fate….

Will taaba live, or die? Find out in the next chapter! =] I Luv cliffhangers btw =]


	12. Drama, Death and Definate Defeat

**So, what will happen to Taaba?**

**Find out now.**

**Oh btw sorry I have took so long with the last couple school is annoying. I don't see why you people even like this fanfix because it is awful, I have no story writing skills whatsoever. But, if you insist I will keep writing the awful fanfix.**

Taaba squealed in terror as she rapidly began to lose her grip on the edge of the cliff face.

"Mummy!" She screeched, clinging for dear life to the small piece of rock left. She was grappling with the sheer drop beneath her, and losing.

Her high pitched cries were becoming frantic, her fear being expressed in the only way she new how, to squeak and squeal.

"I don't wanna die! Mummy! Mummy… Help me mummy…mummy?"

She looked up hopefully, but then only saw Simba's mate Nala staring down at her.

"You've earnt what's coming to you you little trespasser". Nala hissed menacingly, approaching slowly towards the terrified pup.

"Mummy!" Taaba screamed, piercing the air with her pitiful pleas for a rescue, her whole being begging for mercy as she gazed fearfully into the resenting eyes of Nala.

"Guess what? Mummy's not coming." Nala said, her voice full of spite, mocking the little pups desperate efforts.

"mummy…help…" taaba muttered, becoming exhausted from her own futile efforts to stay alive, all fighting spirit leaving her.

"Oh, are we tired? All the better." Nala snarled down at her.

Suddenly taaba felt her grip slipping away, then she was falling, plummeting down to the solid earth below.

The last thing she saw was Nala's satisfied face, then total blackness consumed her…

Kamaria and Adimu, seizing the chance they had when Taaba distracted Simba and nala had fled the pridelands, but now, when they turned back to see if taaba was coming, saw her limply tumbling through the air,

Her dark grey mane obscuring her face from view.

"where Taaba?" Adimu asked Kamaria, her face showing no understanding as to why kamaria was so distressed.

"taaba was thrown off of pride rock, adimu. No more taaba." Kamaria told her bluntly, flicking her fringe from her eyes.

Meanwhile, shenzi was arguing with banzai.

"and you actually LET them go into the pridelands alone?"

" I.. I didn't think they would get caught.. I mean.."

"Banzai, WE got caught didn't we?"

"Yeah, but.. I thought taaba was smart enough.."

" What if they have got caught? We don't know that they are safe. They might be hurt, or dead or worse."

"Mum, its fine, we're right here."

"No its not fine kamaria. They might be DEAD.. Or.. Or.. Wait.. KAMARIA?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you..? And where is taaba?"

"Mum, to tell you the truth.."

"what?" Shenzi looked worriedly at her daughter, who was shifting from one paw to the next, staring at the floor.

"well, simba smacked her over the edge and…"

"What? Simba? What edge?"

"P…Pride.. Pride rock…"

" Pride rock? What the hell were you doing on pride rock?"

" We were putting mud on Kiara…" Kamaria whispered.

"WHY..?"

"I don't know…"

Nia, imani and adimu just stared listlessly at their paws, saying nothing, doing nothing.

"Shenzi, we have to go and see if taaba is alive. The pups can stay with Maritzia."

"You're right banzai.. Come on."

"Hey where does you thinks you is goin'?"

"watch the kids will you mary? Thanks!" Shenzi said before Maritzia had a chance to reply.

1 hour later…

Shenzi sobbed into banzai's fur, sat over the lifeless body of her young offspring, who lay a bloodied, matted mess on the cold, hard floor.

"T-Taaba…" She whimpered pitifully as Banzai licked her head as a form of consolation.

"Its ok shenz' its ok…"

"N-No it's not.." She cried, losing all of her Matriarchal composition, instead having a complete nervous breakdown.

"shenz'…." Banzai was also losing his calmness.

"S-S-Shes G-g-gone…"She whispered, hanging her head down in defeat, even though Sinatra had given his verdict a whole half an hour ago.

"I cant believe it either." He muttered softly, licking her face repeatedly, trying to settle her heartrending sobs that were filling the graveyard air.

"My Baby…"

Suddenly she was smashed aside, and banzai was lobbed the other, and she slipped down into what she believed was a dark cavern….

**What will happen to Shenzi? Poor Taaba I know, but Like I say, she is not a fan character and she is meant to die, I dot know how, so I just said it was due to simba chucking her off of pride rock.**

**Happy Reading!**


	13. Cries, Crystals and Cautious Climbs

**This was a long time coming, but I proper promise no lies that the next FIVE will be up this week.**

Banzai opened his eyes, his head throbbing, and he lifted head drowsily, pain coursing through his body.

"Shenzi" He choked, his ragged breath slowly becoming stronger, yet more frantic progressively.

He looked around and saw the large ravine in which his mate had fell down. His heart wrenching cries ripped through the still air like cats claw rips through the skin of a small helpless creature about too be devoured.

Banzai stared into the hole, his eyes full of tears.

"Shenzi? SHENZI!" He called, his terror progressing into desperation, then he just lay down and cried. How would he explain this to the clan?

"Im sorry but your matriarch just got killed by something that I dont know and I did nothing to stop it." And his pups… How would they ever forgive him. It was all his fault, HE was the one who was there, he should have saved her. I'm just a complete failure, he thought. I failed My mother. I failed my father, I failed my pups, I failed my mate, and I have failed myself. His eyelids began to droop as he lay there thinking.

He struggled, but the dark claws of sleep soon reached him, and pulled him into their embrace. Shadowy thoughts criss-crossed their way into his unconscious mind, even as he slept, he was still worrying about shenzi…..

_Underground, in a cave;_

Shenzi stirred from her death-like sleep, her eyes filling with a dim light, and her ears deciphering the jumbled sounds of the eerie cave in which she lay.

I could have SWORE I heard my name just then, she mused.

Then she suddenly came to remember just what happened.

Banzai! She thought, her mind suddenly becoming a blur of terrified questions.

_Where's banzai?_

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_Am I dead?_

These thoughts buzzed around her head like particularly annoying flies.

She looked away from the floor, and what she saw was breath-taking.

The walls were adorned by Crystals of all shapes and sizes, the light reflected off of them dancing around the cave like little multi-coloured fireflies, and as she watched, Shenzi's spirit was re-ignited.

_I WILL escape from this cave, and get back to banzai_

Her mind hummed.

Then, as if someone had turned a light on inside of her, Shenzi had the idea of using the flattest crystals and rocks as steps to climb up.

Using her head as a resistance, she began to move the glistening stones.

It took about an hour of back-breaking labour, but eventually she had made a small staircase out of her limited resources. She started to climb towards the nearest group of paw holds possible. She could just see the light, and as she climbed, she could hear banzai's devastated sobs echoing down into the deep shaft that she was struggling up.

She couldn't wait to get back home and rest.


	14. Reality,Reassurance and Reams of Romance

_This one is gonna be like the last one: Short, but satisfying! Happy readings my loyal fans!_

(_I STILL think I cant write a decent story, but still_)

In his deep sleep, banzai was having an awful nightmare.

He was remembering being a young pup.

It was around sunset, and Banzai and his father were walking through the outlands (before it became so desolate). It was an ordinary, happy family evening. His father was telling him all about the way life was, the pridelands, the new prince, Taka, and all the other stuff that banzai needed to know about. Suddenly, Banzai felt a presence behind him and when he turned, he saw a large lioness springing towards him.

He stood, dumbstruck, his eyes full of a heart-wrenching terror, his body shaking violently. His father jumped in the way of the lionesses path of movement, obstructing her from causing any harm to Banzai, but instead injuring himself. Banzai watched in mute horror as the two scrapped.

It was a cruel, tormenting thing to watch, the puny, small male hyena, pitted against one of the toughest of Ahadi's pride. Eventually, She left. Banzai just caught a glimpse of her face, and recognised her instantly as Sarafina, one of Ahadis' daughters allies. She was known and feared among the outlanders, as was Sarabi, the daughter of Ahadi. His eyes then came to rest on his father.

He let out a stifled scream as he gazed at the bloodied, mangled mess that once was his father, the only one that ever understood him.

His eyes filled with salty tears as he turned away and then he ran, tears streaming over his velvety fur, his eyes shining sadly.

Shenzi struggled out of the opening, and saw banzai thrashing erratically in his dreams. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she wet and layed next to him, licking his face lovingly.

Banzai stirred slowly from his nightmares, at the feeling of warmth, love, and security.

He opened his eyes slowly, and an image of shenzi, caressing him with soft tender kisses filled his minds eye. He smiled inwardly and licked her back across the muzzle.

She looked at him in surprise, then continued with her kind behaviour, having no intentions of stopping in the foreseeable future.

The two nuzzled each other fondly as the heat of the moment wore off.

Banzai placed his head on shenzi's shoulders as she fell asleep, exhausted by her treacherous climb upwards. She gazed into his eyes briefly then rested her head on the side of his chest. He licked her affectionately then sleep seized them both…

**Shenzi4eva: hey, what can I say? I t needed the most romantic thing possible, so I picked this. It seemed like a cute idea at the time. I mean, think about it. They're both sobbing over the wretched carcass of their pup, then an unknown terror attacks them (Aka, Ed falling off a hiigh up ledge then leaving) and banzai thinks hes lost her forever but she escapes and sees him having a vile nightmare so she tries to comfort him. ITS SWEET ALL YOU UN-ROMANTIC PEOPLE! Thank you for your patronage! ;)**


End file.
